the_amazing_race_game_nightfandomcom-20200216-history
The Amazing Race Game Night 2
''The Amazing Race Game Night 2 ''is the second season of The Amazing Race Game Night. ''It is a spin-off of the popular reality TV show ''The Amazing Race. ''It featured 11 teams of 2 racing around the world. Results Averages * 1st: Otto & Jessica - 3.58 * 2nd: Kilz & Tyla - 2.75 * 3rd: Toon & Kat - 2.67 * 4th: Ano & Rivers - 4.36 * 5th: Cookie & Georgey - 5.50 * 6th: Sarena & Rachel - 6.50 * 7th: DLS & Pixie - 3.29 * 8th: Tom & Nerf - 5.50 * 9th: Baz & Typical - 7.50 * 10th: GTC & Hyper - 9.33 * 11th: Priv & Nutella - 11.00 Episode Title Quotes Episode titles are often taken from quotes made by the racers, reps, and spectators. # "OMG I Can Take The Government" - ''Penguin # "There's A Lot Of Clownery Going On" - Pixie # "I'm Stuck In A Tree" - GTC # "This Door Is Ugly Proof Mom" - GTC # "It's Lasagna Time" - Cookie # "We're Clubbing For Jesus" -'' Cookie'' # "I Can't Find The Magic School Bus And I'm Sobbing" - Kat # "Gnome Gang Roll Out" - Kat # "Who's K-Pop?" - Kilz # "Honey, I Shrunk The Jeepney" -'' Poke'' # "We Aren't Very Food Of Directions" Kat # "George Washington Is Kinda Thicc Tho" -'' Poke'' Race Summary Leg 1 (United States → Brazil) Airdate: '''August 26, 2019 * New York City, New York, '''United States (Liberty Island) (Starting Line) * New York City (CNN Studios) * New York City (United States Air Force Base) * New York City (United Nations Secretariat Building) ** New York City (Metropolitan Cafe) Flight * New York City (John F. Kennedy International Airport) to Salvador, Brazil '(Deputado Luís Eduardo Magalhães International Airport) * Salvador (New Bahia Town Hall) * Salvador (Ministério Dos Negócios Estrangeiros ''or ''San Sebastian Salvador) * Salvador (Itaipava Arena Fonte Nova) * Salvador (Salvador Armed Forces Headquarters) * Salvador (Barra Lighthouse) In the first Roadblock of the ''Race, one team member had to skydive and parachute themselves over the city to find the clue on a roof of one of the many buildings in New York City. Once they get the clue, they could meet-up with their partner and move on. eager to jump right into the race?" The first Detour of the race was a choice between Build Up and Break Down. In Build Up, teams had to build q replica of an example of a Carnival parade float. They had to push blocks to build this replica. Once they buit it correctly, they could receive their next clue. In Break Down, teams had to search the city for a set of male and female samba outfits. Once they found and wore the outfits, they had to dance on a touch pad until they each got to 3000 before they could receive their next clue. '''Additional Tasks * At the starting line, teams were tasked to find a way to climb up the Statue of Liberty to get their first clue. * At the United Nations Building, teams had to find a code hidden inside the building that they had to tell a flight attendant at the check-in counter before they could get a flight. * To earn the secret flight, teams had to find a man at the Metropolitan Cafe where he told them a different code to use at the airport * At Itaipava Arena Fonte Nova, teams had to push 10 soccer balls through a course and get it into a goal before they could receive their next clue. Leg 2 (Brazil → France) Airdate: '''August 31, 2019 * Salvador (Deputado Luís Eduardo Magalhães International Airport) to Paris, '''France (Paris Charles de Gaulle Airport) * Paris (Les Invalides) * Paris (Arc de Triomphe) * Paris (Notre Dame Cathedral or ''Seine River) * Paris (Place Vendôme) * Paris (Palais de Chaillot) * Paris (Eiffel Tower) This leg's Detour was a choice between Song Search and Seine Search. In Song Search, teams had to head to search inside Notre Dame for 5 Song IDs and they had to find out what the 5 songs are. Once they think they have the answers, they had to correctly answer at Ministere de la Production. In Seine Search, teams had to find ROBLOX hats along the banks of the Seine River where they had to recognize the names of each hats. They had to give their answers at Ministere de la Production to receive their next clue if they're correct. In this leg's Roadblock, one team member had to go into the Lourve and explore a Jules Verne inspired exhibit to find numbers. Each number is found in a city visited in the book. Once they found all the numbers, they had arrange the numbers based in order of the cities visited in ''Around the World in 80 Days ''which gave them a code to input into a vault outside of the Louvre. '''Additional Tasks' *At the Arc de Triomphe, teams entered the Parisian catacombs to find 4 wheels of cheese with numbers on them. Then, they would use these numbers to input a code at Police Nationale to receive their next clue. *Teams had to translate the clue leading to Place Vendôme which was entirely in French. *At Palais de Chaillot, teams received grappling hooks to use to climb to the top of the Eiffel Tower which the Pit Stop was at the top. Leg 3 (France → Tunisia) Airdate: '''September 2, 2019 * Paris (Paris Charles de Gaulle Airport) to Kasserine, '''Tunisia (Kasserine Airport) * Kasserine (Kasserine Transmission Tower) * Kasserine (Tunisian Military Base) * Sbeitla (Ruins of Sufetula) * Kasserine (Hill) * Kasserine (Thelepte Airfield) For the first Roadblock on this leg of the Race, one team member had to complete a military obstacle course to get a clue at the end of the course. For the second Roadblock of the leg, one team member had to dig in a sand pit to find In this leg's second Roadblock, Leg 4 (Tunisia → Cameroon) Airdate: 'September 7, 2019 * Kasserine (Kasserine Airport) to Yaounde, '''Cameroon '(Yaoundé Nsimalen International Airport) * Yaounde (St. Blaise Catholic Church) * Yaounde (Yaounde Military Fort ''or ''Clothing Stores) * Yaounde (Embassy of Bulgaria) * Yaounde (Bank of Cameroon) * Yaounde (Organization of African Unity Assembly Hall) '''Leg 5 (Cameroon → Italy) Airdate: 'September 28, 2019 * Yaounde (Yaoundé Nsimalen International Airport) to Naples, '''Italy '(Naples International Airport) * Naples (La Pignasecca Marketplace) * Naples (San Francesco di Paola) * Naples (Ruins of the Temple of Juno) * Naples (Napoli Centrale) to Venice (Stazione di Venezia Santa Lucia) * Venice (Bridge of Sighs) * Venice (Venice Justice Department) * Venice (St. Mark's Campanile) * Venice (Citta di Venezia) '''Leg 6 (Italy → Ukraine) Airdate: '''October 5, 2019 * Venice (Venice Marco Polo Airport) to Kiev, '''Ukraine (Boryspil International Airport) * Kiev (Motherland Monument) * Kiev (Kiev Fortress) * Kiev (Olimpiyskiy National Sports Complex) * Kiev (St. Sophia's Cathedral) Leg 7 (Ukraine) Airdate: '''October 5, 2019 * Kiev (Mariyinsky Palace) * Kiev (Kestrel ''or ''St. Andrew's Church) * Kiev (KYM News Agency) * Kiev (Kiev Central Bus Station) to Pripyat (Pripyat Bus Station) * Pripyat (Pripyat Amusement Park) * Pripyat (Chernobyl Nuclear Power Plant) '''Leg 8 (Ukraine → Cambodia) Airdate: '''October 11, 2019 * Kiev (Boryspil International Airport) to Phnom Penh, Cambodia (Phnom Penh International Airport) * Phnom Penh (Norodom Sihanouk Memorial) * Phnom Penh (Keylop Mall) * Phnom Penh (Khmer National Offices ''or '' Samdech Hun Sen Park) * Phnom Penh (Royal Palace of Cambodia) * Phnom Penh (International Hotel) '''Leg 9 (Cambodia → South Korea) Airdate: 'October 12, 2019 * Phnom Penh (Phnom Penh International Airport) to Seoul, '''South Korea '(Incheon International Airport) * Seoul (Hyundai Dealership) * Seoul (Namdaemun Market) * Seoul (Taito Game Station) * Seoul (Namsan Tower) 'Leg 10 (South Korea → Philippines) ' 'Airdate: '''October 19, 2019 * Seoul (Incheon International Airport) to Manila, '''Philippines '(Ninoy Aquino International Airport) * Manila (Rizal Monument) * Manila (Fusion Motors) * Manila (Santa Isabel College) * Manila (National Museum of Fine Arts) * Manila (National Museum of Filipino History) * Manila (Fort Santiago) 'Leg 11 (Philippines → Australia) ' 'Airdate: '''November 1, 2019 * Manila (Ninoy Aquino International Airport) to Perth, '''Australia '(Perth Airport) * Perth (Fields) * Perth (Perth Town Square) * Perth (UN Task Force Base) * Fremantle (Jandakot Airport) * Fremantle (Military Obstacle Courses) * Fremantle (Australian Naval Barracks) * Fremantle (Rottnest Island) '''Leg 12 (Australia → United States) 'Airdate: '''December 7, 2019 * Perth (Perth Airport) to Washington D.C., '''United States '(Ronald Reagan Washington National Airport) * Washington, D.C. (Federal Police Service) * Washington, D.C. (Washington Monument) * Washington, D.C. (World War II Memorial) * Washington, D.C. (Lafayette Square) * Washington, D.C. (Eisenhower Executive Office Building) * Washington, D.C. (DARPA HQ Building) * Washington, D.C. (United States Capitol) * Washington, D.C. (Jefferson Memorial) * Baltimore, Maryland (Fort McHenry)